1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of improving sensitivity of a mobile communication terminal equipped with an automatic sensitivity improvement intenna including a first intenna and a second intenna, in which the second intenna is in an idle state at a free space and is moved out of the first intenna to improve the sensitivity of the mobile communication terminal when received signal strength indication (RSSI) is reduced to less than a predetermined level, and the mobile communication terminal employing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, since incredible development rapidly accelerates popularization of mobile communication terminals, most people always carry a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone and PDA. Such mobile communication terminals provide not only a phone call with another person but also short message services, thereby quickly and easily contacting another person.
FIG. 1 is a top view illustrating an intenna installed in a mobile communication terminal according to a conventional technology.
A mobile communication terminal may include an antenna for transmitting and receiving a predetermined electric wave such as call connection, message communication, and wireless Internet. The antenna may convert an electric signal into an electric wave and may transmit the electric wave. The antenna may receive an electric wave and may convert the electric wave into an electric signal.
The mobile communication terminal may use an external antenna attached to be protruded outside the mobile communication terminal or an internal antenna (intenna) attached to the inside of the mobile communication terminal.
A mobile communication terminal 100 equipped with an intenna 110 has merits of minimizing a terminal and reducing inconvenience in use by installing an antenna that was attached to the outside of a mobile communication terminal, inside the mobile communication terminal 100. Also, since a low specific absorption rate (SAR) value may be acquired and a low-priced antenna may be developed, many mobile communication terminals including an intenna have been developed.
However, in the case of the intenna 110, effective bandwidth is narrower than with an external antenna, efficiency is low, and a hand effect of a user is great. The hand effect indicates that sensitivity is reduced because an antenna characteristic deteriorates when the user holds the mobile communication terminal by hand during a call.
To prevent a reduction in sensitivity due to the hand effect, manufacturers of mobile communication terminals have developed mobile communication terminals in which the intenna 110 is in the lower portion of a microphone. However, a basic problem of the hand effect, which reduces the sensitivity of the mobile communication terminal, cannot be solved by moving the intenna 110 toward the microphone.
As described above, a new method of improving performance of the mobile communication terminal including the intenna by decreasing the hand effect of the mobile communication terminal including the intenna is exceedingly required.